Vollmond
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Eines Nachts in Hogwarts enthüllt ein Zauber Luna noch etwas, das der Krieg sie gekostet hat. Trovia wünschte sich Luna, Sirius und eine Zeitreise. Zauberfee erfüllte den Wunsch. OS


_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Diese Geschichte ist Trovia gewidmet, erstens, weil sie sich das Pairing gewünscht hatte und zweitens, weil sie auch immer wieder geduldig zuhört, wenn ich mal wieder am jammern über Gott und die Welt bin! ;)_

_Danke Geli! °knuddel°_

_Ein lieber Dank geht auch an Claudia meine Beta, die wie immer eine super Arbeit geleistet hat! °nick° Ohne Dich wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen!_

_So...nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß mit diesem doch recht ungewöhnlichen Pairing:)_

_Eine kleine Erklärung nachgeschoben, gibts noch am Ende._

_Wie immer gehören Figuren und Schauplätze der verehrten JKR und ich borge sie mir nur, um ihnen meinen eigenen Plot aufzuzwingen. °imperio° ;)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Vollmond 

Das taufeuchte Gras kitzelte Luna an den blanken Füßen und vor ihrem Mund bildete sich ein feiner Nebel. Ihr knöchellanges, weißes Nachthemd war am Saum schon fast durchsichtig geworden, doch all das nahm Luna gar nicht war. Ihr Blick suchte die helle Scheibe oben am Firmament.

Rund und groß stand der Vollmond über Hogwarts.  
Eigentlich viel mehr über dem, was davon übrig geblieben war.

Der Krieg, der hier vor 2 Monaten tobte, hatte Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien einen riesigen und nicht zu übersehenden Schaden zugefügt.

In der Mauer prangte ein gewaltiges Loch und viele Türme existierten nicht mehr. Alle Fenster waren dunkel und das, obwohl das neue Schuljahr laut Kalender seit ein paar Tagen begonnen hatte. Doch dieses Jahr würde der Unterricht ausfallen.

Man hatte entschieden, mit dem Wiederaufbau bis nach Weihnachten zu warten und so sollten die Kinder ein Jahr mit dem Unterricht pausieren.  
Aber das interessierte die hellblonde junge Frau in diesem Moment gar nicht.

Luna sah mit abwesendem Blick über die Ruinen, hinauf zum Mond.  
Wie in ihrem Traum stand er da und blickte auf sie hinab.

Seit dem Krieg war Luna nur noch selten in ihrer Traumwelt gewesen. Sie hatte zu viel Angst, dass sich da der schreckliche Krieg wiederholen könnte...wieder und wieder.

Manchmal jedoch wagte sie den Ausflug in die Welt, die ihr so viel vertrauter vorkam als die Realität, welche sie nun zwar klar, aber auch in voller Kälte und Härte wahrnahm.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie immer wieder ein und denselben Traum gehabt, dem sie sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte; er schien sie geradewegs zu rufen und zu locken.

Sie stand auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, über ihr der volle Mond und vor ihr ein großer schwarzer Hund.

So vereinnahmt hatte sie dieser Traum, dass es sie in dieser Vollmondnacht genau an den Platz aus ihren Träumen gezogen hatte.

Und nun stand sie hier und wollte über sich selbst lachen, wie es wohl alle anderen täten, hätten sie gewusst, dass sie hier stand und auf einen Hund wartete, den sich ihre Fantasie erdacht hatte.

Gerade wollte sie zurück über die Appariergrenze gehen, als in einem Gebüsch zu ihrer Linken ein Zweig knackte. Überrascht sah sie in diese Richtung.  
Und da war er.

Etwas blasser und fast ein wenig durchscheinend zwar, aber es war definitiv der Hund aus ihrem Traum.  
Luna spürte ein Schaudern durch ihren Körper laufen.  
Was war hier nur los?

Der Hund legte den Kopf schief, ganz so, als wolle er sagen: „Nanu...was machst du denn hier?" Oder waren es doch eher Lunas Gedanken, die sie da auf den Hund projizierte?

So ganz konnte sie das in diesem Moment nicht sagen, aber es war auch egal.

Luna war ein sehr übernatürlich denkender Mensch...sogar für eine Hexe.  
In diesem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass etwas sie heute an genau diesen Platz gerufen hatte, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, welchen Grund das haben konnte.

Deshalb atmete sie auch tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und hielt dem Geisterhund die Hand entgegen.  
Dieser setzte sich in Bewegung und kam ganz langsam auf sie zu.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten seine Nase von Lunas Fingern.  
Luna lächelte und überbrückte den verbliebenen Abstand.  
Als sie die kalte Nase berührte, explodierte ihre Welt in einem Karussell aus Farben und Geräuschen.

**oooOOOooo**

Immer schneller und schneller drehte es sich und ganz plötzlich war es vorbei.  
Taumelnd ging Luna in die Knie. Was war nur passiert?

Nachdem sich der Schwindel in Lunas Kopf etwas gelegt hatte, sah sie sich um.  
Über ihr war der Mond noch genauso voll wie vor wenigen Minuten, doch ansonsten war alles anders!

**oooOOOooo**

Hogwarts sah genauso gemütlich und sicher aus, wie es das vor dem großen Krieg auch getan hatte.  
Aus den unzähligen Kaminen stiegen Rauchsäulen auf und kräuselten sich am Himmel, bis der Wind sie davon trug.

Die stolzen Türme reckten ihre Giebel und Zinnen empor, als wollten sie der Welt zurufen, sie wären unbezwingbar.

Ungläubig sah Luna auf die vielen Lichter hinter den Fenstern Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts vor dem Krieg!  
Sie musste wohl in der Zeit zurück gereist sein...aber wie weit?

Ein knackender Zweig zu ihrer Linken riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie in eben jene Richtung schauen.  
Da war er wieder.  
Der schwarze Hund.

Diesmal aber weder blass noch geisterhaft.  
Sein erhitztes Fell dampfte in der kühlen Nachtluft und sein Atem kam stoßweiße, als ob er gerade einen langen Spurt hinter sich hätte.

Gerade wollte Luna auf ihn zugehen und ihm all ihre Fragen stellen, als hinter ihr ein schauriges Heulen erklang.  
Die junge Frau erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

Als sie in Gefangenschaft war hatte sie dieses Geräusch einige Male gehört.  
Werwölfe!

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und gleichzeitig stand ihr der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn.  
Immer noch hatte sie ihren Blick auf den schwarzen Hund fixiert, konnte sich nicht von den grauen Augen lösen, die so gar nicht zu einem Tier passen wollten.

Plötzlich knurrte der Hund gefährlich, doch es galt nicht ihr.

Das wurde Luna klar, als die Antwort auf dieses Knurren ebenso gefährlich nur wenige Meter hinter ihr ertönte.  
Gerade wollte sie vor Panik beginnen um Hilfe zu schreien, als der Hund zum Sprung ansetzte und kurz darauf kämpften der riesige schwarze Hund und der graue Werwolf miteinander.

Luna wollte schreien, rufen, irgendwas, doch aus ihrem Mund kam nur ein heiseres Keuchen.

Der Wolf schien dem schwarzen Hund an Kraft weit überlegen, und irgendwann lag er jaulend und winselnd auf dem Rücken. Der Wolf stand knurrend über ihm und fletschte die Zähne.

Gerade als Luna dachte, dass dies das Ende für den Hund und anschließend wohl für sie wäre, brach ein riesiger brauner Hirsch aus dem Unterholz.

Er ging mit seinem Geweih drohend auf den Wolf los, so dass dieser aufgab und ins Unterholz flüchtete, der Hirsch dicht auf seinen Fersen.  
Wie gebannt sah Luna auf die Stelle, an der der Hirsch und der Wolf verschwunden waren.

Ein leises Winseln, das in ein gequältes Stöhnen über ging brachte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Ihr Blick suchte den Hund, doch statt des Hundes lag da plötzlich ein junger Mann. Und er war verletzt.  
Luna rannte zu dem jungen Mann, der einen ziemlich miserablen Eindruck machte.

Seine Haut war blass, seine schwarzen, langen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und die grauen Augen blickten unruhig umher.  
Graue Augen.  
Wie der schwarze Hund!

Luna wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie es wohl mit einem Animagi zu tun hatte.  
Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ihm ziemlich schlecht ging.

Fieberhaft überlegte Luna, was sie nun tun konnte.  
Ob es die heulende Hütte in dieser Zeit wohl schon gab? Wenn ja, dann müsste sie ganz hier in der Nähe sein.

Wenn sie es schaffte, ihn bis dorthin zu transportieren, dann wären sie nicht nur vor dem Werwolf, sondern auch vor den anderen wilden Tieren hier im verbotenen Wald sicher.

Entschlossen zückte Luna ihren Zauberstab, verband die Wunden notdürftig mit einem Ferula und ließ den Jungen dann vor sich her in Richtung heulende Hütte schweben.

In diesem Moment war sie mehr als dankbar, dass der Krieg sie gelehrt hatte, mit Verletzten umzugehen und sie wenigstens die Grundlagen der Medimagie beherrschte.

Es war nicht sehr weit bis zur heulenden Hütte, und auf dem Weg dorthin begann Luna wieder in ihre eigene Welt zu versinken. Wer der Junge wohl war? Er schien nicht überrascht, den Werwolf zu sehen.

Und was war das wohl für ein Hirsch? Ob der Werwolf ihn kannte? Warum sonst hatte er genug Ehrfurcht, um im Wald zu verschwinden?

Etwas entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie den Jungen fast gegen einen Baum hätte schweben lassen.  
Sie atmete tief durch, sammelte ihre Gedanken und nahm sich fest vor, den Rest des Weges voll konzentriert zurückzulegen.  
Mit einiger Mühe schaffte sie dies.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als die windschiefe Hütte vor ihr auftauchte. Was hätte sie nur gemacht, wenn sie in der jetzigen Zeit noch nicht da gewesen wäre?  
Doch Luna war nicht der Mensch der über „Wenns" nachdachte.

Mit einigen kleineren Zaubern war die Türe offen und Luna mitsamt ihrem Patienten in der Hütte.  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihn auf dem Boden ab und versperrte die Türe sorgfältig mit einigen Zaubern. Einen Zauberer würden sie wohl nicht aufhalten können, aber gegen einen Werwolf kamen sie an.

Luna arbeitete nun konzentriert daran, ihren Patienten zu versorgen, so gut sie es eben konnte. Sie zauberte aus ein paar zerbrochenen Möbeln eine halbwegs bequeme Liege, versorgte seine Wunden und versuchte das Fieber zu senken, das er inzwischen hatte, von dem sie sich aber nicht erklären konnte, woher es denn kam.

Sie untersuchte ihn gründlich, wendete alle fiebersenkenden Zauber an, die sie kannte, doch nichts schien zu helfen.

Luna war verzweifelt. Sie wusste, dass sie das Fieber dringend senken musste, aber langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus. Wäre sie doch nur Hermine, der fiel immer etwas ein, dachte sie wehmütig.

Hermine...irgendwann hatte ihr Hermine mal von einer Kinderkrankheit erzählt, die sie mit hohem Fieber durchstehen musste, weil sie damals noch keine Ahnung von der Zauberwelt hatte...wie hat sie es doch gleich geschafft?

Irgendetwas hatte sie von Beinknoten oder so erzählt...aber so recht konnte sich Luna nicht vorstellen, wie die gegen Fieber helfen sollten. Wenn sie sich doch nur genauer erinnern könnte, wie genau das hieß...

Es hatte etwas mit kaltem Wasser und den Beinen zu tun...so viel meinte sie noch zu wissen, aber wie genau das gegen Fieber helfen sollte? Es wollte ihr nicht einfallen.

Allerdings hatte sie nun auch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn soeben war der junge Animagi erwacht und stöhnte laut und gequält auf.

Sie setzte sich so hin, dass er ihr ins Gesicht blicken konnte und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Der junge Mann brauchte einen Moment, ehe sich sein Blick soweit zu klären schien, dass er erkannte, dass er es mit einer jungen Frau zu tun hatte, doch dann versuchte er ein Lächeln, was ihm aber gründlich misslang.

Luna legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und redete weiter, sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er auch nur ein Wort von dem verstand, was sie sagte, aber es war ihr egal...Hauptsache, er hörte ihre Stimme und wurde so vielleicht nicht wieder bewusstlos.

Sie erzählte ihm, dass er verletzt war, sie die Wunden aber versorgt hatte und keine schlimmere Verletzung dabei gewesen wäre, dass sie sich allerdings Sorgen wegen seines nicht-sinken-wollenden Fiebers machte.

Luna hatte noch nie so viel mit einem Menschen geredet. Meistens war sie ziemlich schnell aus einem Gespräch wieder in ihre eigene Realität gedriftet, doch diesmal nicht.

Nicht nur die Sorgen hielten sie davon ab, ihre Konzentration zu verlieren, sondern auch die grauen Augen ihres Gegenübers.

Diese Augen hatten sie in ihren Bann geschlagen, und sie wollte um keinen Preis der Welt, dass sie sich wieder schlossen und sie nicht mehr anblickten.

Unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich der junge Mann noch immer gefährlich heiß an, aber plötzlich, als ob der ihr die Erinnerung mit seinem eindringlichen Blick in den Kopf gepflanzt hätte, wusste sie wieder, wie das mit dem kalten Wasser funktionierte.

Entschlossen hob sie ihren Zauberstab, zauberte eine Schüssel, die sie mit kaltem Wasser aus ihrem Zauberstab füllte und rief sich mit einem Accio die alte Decke herbei, die am anderen Ende des Raumes lag.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese dort hatte liegen lassen und hoffte nur, derjenige käme nicht so schnell zurück und würde sie dafür lynchen, dass sie die Decke gerade in breite Streifen zerriss, die sie anschließend in die Schüssel mit dem Wasser legte.

Mit konzentrierter Miene wickelte sie die nass-kalten Lumpen um die Waden des Jungen und hoffte, sie würden ihm helfen.

Als sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden war und aufblickte, hatte ihr Patient die Augen wieder geschlossen. Erleichtert stellte sie jedoch nach einigen Augenblicken fest, dass er nun zu schlafen schien, wenn auch nicht besonders ruhig.

Doch das war Luna allemal lieber, als dass er wieder bewusstlos wäre.

Sie wachte die ganze restliche Nacht über seinen Schlaf, erneuerte im Fünfzehn-Minuten-Takt die Wadenwickel und tat alles was in ihrer Macht stand, um ihm zu helfen.

Im Morgengrauen zeigte sich endlich eine Besserung seines Zustandes, denn das Fieber war gesunken und er schlief jetzt ruhig und fest.

Luna wartete noch eine weitere halbe Stunde ohne Wadenwickel ab. Das Fieber stieg jedoch nicht wieder an, so konnte sie erleichtert durchatmen und sich auch etwas Ruhe gönnen, indem sie sich neben ihn auf die schmale Pritsche legte und die Augen schloss.

Sie hoffte, auf diese Weise sofort wieder zu erwachen, wenn sich etwas ändern sollte.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Stunde später schlug Sirius Black die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal, damit sich seine Sicht klärte und sah dann verwundert an die Decke des Raumes. Sein Schlafsaal in Hogwarts war das jedenfalls nicht und auch die Krankenstation sah anders aus...wo also war er?

Irgendwie kamen ihm die Umgebung und auch der Geruch vertraut vor, aber irgendetwas war auch ungewohnt und fremd.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Licht kam. Er schaute auf ein vernageltes Fenster, durch dessen Ritzen sich die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne bahnten.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend sah er in die Richtung seiner Füße, wo er die Tür fand, und dort, gleich neben der Klinke, entdeckte er, was er gehofft hatte, dort zu sehen.

Einige lange und tiefe Kratzer verliefen unterhalb der Türklinke bis auf den Türrahmen und über die komplette Wand.  
Er war in der heulenden Hütte.  
Nur...wie war er hier her gekommen?

Er erinnerte sich gerade noch so an eine junge Frau, die urplötzlich zwischen ihm und Moony gestanden hatte. Er hatte mit Moony gekämpft, um sie zu beschützen.  
Doch was geschah danach?

Ein leises Seufzen zu seiner Rechten riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und da lag die junge Frau, der er in der Nacht wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte.

Sie sah ziemlich erschöpft aus und schlief tief und fest. Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen malten Kringel und Muster auf ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht und die hellen Haare, und gaben ihr ein sehr kindliches Aussehen.

Allerdings erkannte Sirius bei genauerem Hinsehen auch einige tiefe Sorgenfalten in ihrem Gesicht und eine feine hellrosa Narbe zog sich über ihre linke Wange, die so aussah, als ob sie eben erst entstanden war.

Als Spross einer schwarzmagischen Familie erkannte man eine Fluchnarbe, sobald man eine sah, und diese hier stammte definitiv von einem ziemlich üblen Fluch.  
Doch wer war sie, dass jemand ihr so einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte?

Aus einer reinblütigen Familie stammte sie, Sirius Wissen nach, jedenfalls nicht, denn sonst wäre er ihr mit Sicherheit schon irgendwann einmal über den Weg gelaufen.

Allerdings hatte Sirius schon wieder keine Konzentration mehr übrig, weiter über die junge Frau nachzudenken.

Viel zu erschöpft war er noch vom Fieber der vergangenen Nacht, und so drückte er das Gesicht in ihre langen blonden Haare und schlief wieder ein.

**oooOOOooo**

Luna schlug seufzend die Augen auf und brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie wieder wusste, wo sie war.  
Sie fror erbärmlich und ihr Rücken schmerzte vom unbequemen Liegen auf der viel zu schmalen Pritsche, die sie mit ihrem Patienten geteilt hatte.  
Ihr Patient.

Unwillkürlich hielt sie die Luft an und lauschte auf den Atem des Anderen.  
Gleichmäßig und tief holte er Luft und bei jedem Ausatmen pustete er ihr in den Nacken und bescherte ihr so eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Luna, dass seine Hand es sich auf ihrem Hintern bequem gemacht hatte und empört errötend wollte sie aufspringen.

Doch sie hatte nicht mit den Reflexen des jungen Mannes gerechnet, der sie sofort festhielt und wieder zu sich zog.

Da Luna noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob das nun einfach ein Reflex im Schlaf war, wie er kleine Kinder auch ihre Stofftiere festhalten ließ, oder ob er wach war und sie bewusst festgehalten hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später musste sie nicht länger grübeln, denn eine tiefe, etwas heisere aber unheimlich sanfte Stimme wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen.

Unwillkürlich versteifte Luna sich, fühlte sich plötzlich irrsinniger weise an ihre Gefangenschaft erinnert.  
Der Junge nahm die Hand von ihrer Hüfte, hauchte ihr eine Entschuldigung zu und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
Luna kam ihm zuvor.

Sie sprang auf und sah dann mit tadelndem Blick auf ihn hinab.  
„Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen! Du hattest die ganze Nacht hohes Fieber und mit deinen Wunden ist auch nicht zu spaßen."

Doch der Junge grinste sie nur an und seine grauen Augen funkelten. Luna schluckte schwer und blinzelte errötend.  
Was hatten diese Augen nur, dass sie so verwirrte?  
Ein leise gerauntes „Danke" ließ sie wieder in seine Richtung blicken.

„Ich bin übrigens Sirius Black" stellte er sich ihr vor.  
Lunas Augen wurden groß und sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Sie musste wohl einige Zeit so verblüfft aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, denn sein Lächeln wurde immer unsicherer und schließlich fragte er verlegen, ob er was Falsches gesagt hätte.

Luna schüttelte den Kopf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und erwiderte dann etwas verspätet:  
„Ich bin Luna Lovegood, schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Sirius Black."

Nun lächelte er wieder dieses Knie erweichende Lächeln, und Lunas Herz geriet daraufhin mächtig aus dem Rhythmus.

„Wie geht es dir? Hast du noch irgendwo Schmerzen?" wollte sie von ihm wissen, während sie sich neben die Pritsche kniete und ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte, um zu prüfen, ob er noch Fieber hatte.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass seine Temperatur normal war.  
„Ich fühle mich, wie unter einen Werwolf gekommen, aber sonst geht es mir gut." Antwortete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.  
„Bitte verrate niemandem, dass ich ein Animagus bin...es...ist nicht offiziell, verstehst du?"  
Luna nickte.

„Bei mir ist dein Geheimnis sicher."  
Wieder lächelte er und plötzlich war da seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und sein Gesicht kam immer näher.  
Luna registrierte das alles, aber sie war viel zu gefangen in seinem Blick, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Ich muss wissen, dass ich nicht träume und du kein Engel bist...verzeih" flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und dann war da nur noch das sanfte Gefühl seines Kusses, ehe Lunas Welt wieder in Licht und Farben explodierte und sie sich wenige Augenblicke später zurück auf den Hogwartsgründen ihrer eigenen Zeit fand.

**oooOOOooo**

Nach diesem Erlebnis hatte sich Luna einige Tage lang zu Hause eingesperrt und gehofft, der schwarze Hund käme sie wieder im Schlaf besuchen, gehofft, er würde sie wieder abholen, damit sie zurück zu ihm käme, zu Sirius Black, denn seit diesem Kuss ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Sobald sich sein Name in ihre Gedanken schlich, klopfte ihr Herz wie wild und ihr Magen kribbelte, als wäre er voller Doxies.

Und wenn ihr dann klar wurde, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, dann schnitten sich die Sehnsucht und die Trauer so tief in ihr Herz, dass sie glaubte nicht mehr atmen zu können.

Wie hatte es nur passieren können, dass sie sich nach nur einer einzigen Nacht so sehr in einen Jungen aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit verliebte?  
In einen Jungen, der in ihrer Zeit tot war?  
Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort.

Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr Remus Lupin fragen, ob er jemals von ihr erzählt hatte...niemand, der Sirius Black gut genug gekannt hatte, war nach dem Krieg noch am Leben.

Außer vielleicht...nein...dieser Gedanke war zu absurd...warum sollte er Harry etwas von ihr erzählt haben...schließlich hatten die beiden viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander gehabt.

Trotz dieses Wissens ließ sie der Gedanke nicht mehr los, Harry einen Besuch abzustatten.

Nach einer weiteren Woche, voll gepackt mit Grübeleien und Verzweiflung, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und nur eine schnelle Dusche und ein notdürftiges Styling später fand sie sich vor der Tür zum Grimmauldplatz wieder.

Sie hatte Harry hier schon einmal besucht, als er kurz nach Kriegsende mit Ginny hier eingezogen war.

Nun stand sie hier, holte zitternd Luft und hob schon das dritte Mal die Finger an den alten Türklopfer...doch sie traute sich nicht.

Allerdings wurde ihr in diesem Augenblick die Entscheidung abgenommen, denn Ginny öffnete die Tür und sah sie überrascht an.  
„Luna...wolltest du zu mir?"  
Luna senkte verlegen den Blick, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du willst zu Harry?"  
Die Verwunderung in Ginnys Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Luna brachte erneut kein Wort heraus, und so nickte sie nur.

Ginny zuckte die Schulter, rief einmal laut ins Haus nach ihrem Verlobten und wandte sich dann wieder Luna zu, der sie mit einem Grinsen drohte: „Wenn du ihn mir wegschnappen willst, dann verhex ich dich, dass du nicht einmal mehr deinen Namen weißt." Dann zwinkerte sie ihr frech zu, ging aus der Tür und gleich nach dem Gartentürchen apparierte sie.

Wenige Sekunden später stand Harry verdutzt vor ihr. „Luna? Was machst du denn hier? Willst du zu mir?"  
Als Luna den Blick nicht hob, sondern stumm nickte, seufzte Harry tief.

Mit ernster Stimme bat er sie herein.  
Luna sah zu ihm auf als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss, und sie sah ihm deutlich an, dass er mit sich selbst haderte, wie er ihr sagen wollte, was er zu sagen hatte.

Schließlich würgte er ein „Ich denke, ich weiß, weshalb du da bist" hervor.  
Nun war es Luna, die ihn verdutzt ansah.  
„Du bist wegen Sirius hier, hab ich Recht?"  
„Ich...ja...woher...?" zu mehr war Luna nicht imstande.

Wortlos nickte Harry auf die Türe zum kleinen Salon. Kaum waren sie hindurch getreten, deutete er ihr, sich zu setzen, während er auf einen großen dunklen Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes zu ging.

Nach einigem Kramen brachte er ihr einen ungeöffneten Briefumschlag und mit einem letzten seufzenden Blick darauf reichte er ihn ihr.  
_An Luna Lovegood_ stand in einer geraden Schrift darauf.

„Er hat sich von niemandem öffnen lassen..." warf Harry zur Erklärung ein, „allerdings konnten wir uns auch nicht erklären, warum er dir einen Brief hinterlassen haben sollte...er war in seinem Zimmer unter der Matratze. Wir dachten, wenn er wirklich für dich wäre, dann würdest du irgendwann kommen und ihn haben wollen...und wie es aussieht, ist es heute so weit."  
Nach dieser, für Luna mehr als verwirrenden Erklärung, schwieg er.

Luna drehte den Brief einige Male von einer auf die andere Seite, bis sie den Mut aufbrachte, ihn zu öffnen.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten ließ sich das Siegel von ihr brechen und sie nahm den Pergamentbogen aus dem Umschlag, hielt ihn an ihr Gesicht und roch daran.  
Wie sie diesen Geruch in den vergangenen Tagen vermisst hatte.

Mit zitternden Fingern faltete sie das Papier schließlich auseinander und begann zu lesen:

_Meine Luna, mein Engel, _

ich hatte gehofft, dir diese Worte persönlich sagen zu können, doch Voldemort ist gerade wieder auferstanden und uns steht ein Krieg bevor, und niemand kann vorher wissen, was in einem Krieg alles passiert.

Ich hätte es dir während des trimagischen Turniers sagen können, doch ich war mir sicher, ich hätte dir nur Angst gemacht, da du noch jünger warst, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte...unsere Begegnung muss also später stattgefunden haben.

Niemandem hab ich je unsere Begegnung anvertraut...nur diesen wenigen Zeilen, denn du sollst erfahren, wie die Jahre nach unserer Begegnung in meiner Jugend für mich waren.

Nach diesem einen Kuss hast du dich vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst, und ich war versucht, doch zu glauben, du wärst ein Engel oder eine Einbildung gewesen, doch dann fand ich das Amulett...vielleicht ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du es verloren hast, doch ich hatte es all die Jahre.

Nach Azkaban konnte ich es nicht mitnehmen, doch ich fand eine andere Lösung...ein Zellengenosse hat mir das Symbol auf die Brust, genau über meinem Herzen tätowiert. All die Jahre haben du und Harry mich so bei Verstand gehalten.

Ich konnte in all den Jahren nie vergessen, wie du an diesem Morgen ausgesehen hast, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf dein Haar fielen und Muster auf dein Gesicht malten. Und ich erinnerte mich wieder an einen Fiebertraum aus dieser Nacht, der wohl doch keiner war.

Du standest über mich gebeugt und hast unaufhörlich auf mich eingeredet. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was du gesagt hast, doch das war egal...du warst so wunderschön.

Und dann schien der Mond von hinten durch die Ritzen des vernagelten Fensters und ließ deine Haare leuchten. In diesem Moment dachte ich, ich würde sterben und du wärst der Engel, der gekommen ist, um mich abzuholen.

Ich bin froh, aber auch traurig, dass es nicht so war. Froh, weil ich so immer die Hoffnung hatte, dir irgendwann wieder zu begegnen, aber auch traurig, weil du nirgendwo zu finden warst...ich hab ja erst etliche Jahre später erfahren, warum das so war.

Und nun sitzt du hier, liest diesen Brief und ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht persönlich sagen konnte, wie viel du mir bedeutet hast. Ich konnte dir nicht selbst sagen, dass ich nach unserer Begegnung keine Frauen mehr an mich heran gelassen habe, weil sie einfach nicht du waren.

Und ich durfte nie wieder deine sanften Lippen küssen, so wie in jener Nacht.

Ich frage mich heute noch, ob du hättest gehen müssen, wenn wir uns nicht geküsst hätten, doch es ist müßig sich über wenn's Gedanken zu machen.

Und wenn ich mir diese Zeilen hier so durchlese, habe ich die Vermutung, du hast den Brief schon lange beiseite gelegt, weil du so ein kitschiges Geschreibe von einem Mann gar nicht lesen willst. Einem Mann, der so viel älter war als du und sich doch sein ganzes Leben lang nach dir verzehrt hat.

Mein Engel...versprich mir, dass du glücklich wirst, wie ich es nie sein konnte ohne dich.

In liebe  
Sirius Black 

Luna hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie begonnen hatte zu weinen...doch jetzt tropfte eine Träne perlend auf das Papier.

Stumm hielt Harry ihr ein Taschentuch hin und Luna sah in dankbar an.  
Dann schüttelte er mit einem wehmütigen Grinsen den Kopf und seufzte:

„Sirius schafft es sogar nach seinem Tod noch, den Frauen die Herzen zu brechen."

**ENDE**

_

* * *

_

So...ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen:) In jedem Fall würde ich mich über Reviews mit Lob aber auch Kritik freuen! °nick° 

_Hier noch die versprochene kleine Erläuterung:_

_Wer Luna hier zu klar im Kopf findet, dem möchte ich nur kurz erklären, dass ich denke, dass der Krieg auch an Luna nicht spurlos vorüber gezogen ist, und ich habe versucht, diese neue Luna in dieser Geschichte einzufangen._

_Luna ist in meinen Augen eine sehr intelligente junge Frau, die nur oft in ihrer Traumwelt versunken war. In meiner Geschichte ist sie das durch den Krieg nicht mehr, und kann daher auch sehr schnell sehr gut kombinieren. Sie ist immerhin nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw! ;)_


End file.
